<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday Korekiyo! by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835782">Happy Birthday Korekiyo!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breakfast in Bed, M/M, Mentions of Korekiyo’s sister, birthday fic, proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthdays used to be bad. Birthdays used to remind him of his sister and all of the pain that she brought him. But new memories were being made to replace the old ones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday Korekiyo!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I’m very very late to this but I really wanted to write a little something for Korekiyo’s birthday (*´ω`*) I also want to do Gontaguji week but I’m late to that as well! I hope you all enjoy this! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korekiyo stretched his arm out in search of his partner but the bed was empty. What remained was just a lukewarm indent of a large body and a balled up blanket. Korekiyo sighed, he wished his lover was there instead so he could wrap himself in his warmth but he settled for the blanket and pulled it over his body. Although it was his birthday, he was far too tired to get up. He figured he’d take it easy for a while but as soon as he cuddled back into his spot, the bedroom door opened.</p><p>Quiet footsteps made their way next to Korekiyo and a kiss was placed on his forehead. “Good morning Kiyo!” Gonta pushed a strand of hair behind Korekiyo’s ear and gave him another quick kiss. “Look, Gonta brought Kiyo something!” Gonta presented a tray with a plate, flowers, and a warm cup of tea arranged neatly on it. “Happy birthday Kiyo!” </p><p>Korekiyo used to despise his birthday. Most of his birthdays were spent around his sister since she wouldn’t allow him to leave her side. Even on his own birthday, she still managed to make everything about her. Korekiyo spent so many birthdays sitting in a hospital room with no one but his sister, no friends, no other relatives, no gifts. Well, he only received presents from her. Hand sewn clothing and dolls she’d managed to sew over the months she spent in a hospital bed.</p><p>“Dear Korekiyo, you wouldn’t leave your poor sister all alone, would you? You love me, don’t you? You can’t leave me, I need you to stay here.” She would guilt him into staying. His birthday always reminded him of the sterilized smell of hospitals and the repetitive beeping of her heart monitor. He always remembered the way her heart rate would speed up when she scolded him. “Look what you’ve done Korekiyo, you’ve upset me, look at my heart monitor.”</p><p>After her death, he spent his birthdays alone. It wasn’t like he had any friends at that time since most people distanced themselves from him out of fear. Except for one. Gonta Gokuhara, the ultimate entomologist. The only person brave enough to approach Korekiyo during their time at Hope’s Peak Academy. Gonta ended up introducing Korekiyo to some of his friends and the rest was history. After graduation, they’d both managed to land well-paying jobs and they moved into an apartment together. </p><p>He took the tray with a warm smile and gratitude. “Would you like to come sit with me?” He asked Gonta as soon as he went to walk away. Gonta turned his head and nodded in affirmation before he climbed onto his side of the bed. He sat on his legs and rocked back and forth gently as he watched Korekiyo examine the plate. Homemade waffles dusted with powdered sugar, cut up fruit, and a yogurt cup were neatly set, along with some silverware. </p><p>“So, Gonta thinks we should call friends soon! May not be awake yet though, so maybe later. But Gonta wants to invite them over to celebrate! Is that okay with Kiyo?” He played with his own hair as he spoke.</p><p>“Of course, thank you for the breakfast Gonta.” He pushed his fork into the waffle and took a bite. For someone who was raised in the woods and didn’t know how to handle his own strength, Gonta was a surprisingly good cook. </p><p>“Gonta also has more gifts for Kiyo but Gonta will wait for Kiyo to finish eating first!” He smiled and waited patiently for Korekiyo. Korekiyo took his time, he sipped his tea and enjoyed their comfortable shared silence. After Korekiyo finished, he turned to Gonta who sat there with his arms open wide. He crawled into the embrace and kissed Gonta’s cheek. </p><p>“I love you darling, thank you so much.” He placed quick kisses around Gonta’s face. Gonta wrapped his arms around Korekiyo and picked him up, which startled him and caused him to yelp. “Gonta!” He giggled as he clung onto Gonta’s shirt. Gonta carried him out to their living room and placed him on the couch. Gonta pointed to the coffee table which had three gifts.</p><p>“Here! This one first!” Gonta pointed at the largest one. Korekiyo reached out and slowly tore the paper off and opened the box. Inside was a yellow scrapbook filled with memories of their relationship and their life milestones. It featured photos from their numerous dates, photos of them when they first moved in together, and even photos of them when they were still in Hope’s Peak. Each page was detailed and put together with careful thought. Gonta also included lots of stickers on each page.</p><p>“Gonta. This is so sweet, I love it.” He traced his fingertips over the book's spine and chuckled. Gonta pointed at another gift box. Inside was a new set of hairbrushes. Gonta pointed at the final gift, a small wrapped box. He looked nervous, his hands shook as he pointed. Korekiyo once again slowly unwrapped the gift. He stared at the box in bewilderment.</p><p>“Gonta. Is this…” </p><p>“Open it Kiyo!” Korekiyo popped it open with his thumb and let out a soft gasp. Inside the box was a white gold wedding band. </p><p>“Gonta! Are you serious?” Korekiyo covered his mouth with his hand and turned to see Gonta, who stared at him in anticipation. </p><p>“Of course Gonta serious!” He fidgeted with his hands, his face quickly became red. “So do you umm… will you?” Korekiyo placed his hand on Gonta’s and held it. </p><p>“Of course I will.” He placed the box on the table before he grabbed Gonta’s face with two hands and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around Gonta’s shoulders and flashed a grin. Gonta kissed him back and giggled happily. </p><p>Birthdays used to be bad. Birthdays used to remind him of his sister and all of the pain that she brought him. But new memories were being made to replace the old ones. Instead of birthdays reminding him of the sterile smell of hospitals, they now reminded him of the smell of homemade waffles. Instead of birthdays reminding him of the beeping of a heart monitor, they now reminded him of Gonta’s joyous laughter. Instead of despising his birthday, Korekiyo looked forward to it every year thanks to Gonta.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>